Winged God
by Yami Kuroi Sephiroth
Summary: I was normal, then i wasn't, and then i was in another world...What in the name of Twilight is going on?  lazy at summary, full one inside. READ IT


Yami Kuroi Sephiroth: Hello, and welcome to my first LoZ and FF VII crossover! The LoZ in this story is a combination of Twilight Princess and Skyword Sword. Enjoy!

Full Summary: Ok, here's the beginning. I was a normal, at first, then everything changed. I had to save my entire world, free it from the clutches of twilight, of darkness. I was the 'Chosen One', destined for greatness. I was the Savior, the Hero, the Legend, the Myth. Then I was the God, and my life truly changed forever. And now I'm stuck on a planet that I have never heard of and have no idea how to get back! *sigh*….Even a God has his limits.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda series, nor do I own the Final Fantasy series. If I did, Dark Link would be the main character and Zack Fair wouldn't have died.

Uknown POV

'What am I going to do now?' I thought, sighing and once more taking in my surroundings.

Dry, barren land stretched as far as the normal human eye could see. But for me, well, I'm not exactly 'human'. I could see the civilization far off in the distance, gray, dull buildings towering high above the ground. But I highly doubted I would be welcome there with my appearance.

I ran a hand through my bangs of white hair before letting out another sigh. The sun was starting to sink below the ridge of the mountains, darkness once more coming to wash over the valley.

I let out a sneeze.

In the time that I had been sitting on the rock, the hot desert air had coated me in a thin film of sand. With a downward thrust of my Black and White wings the sand was lifted in an updraft of air. I watched in silence as the sand drifted slowly to the ground. I grabbed my weapon, the Double Helix Blade, and placed it on my back, where it latched onto my armor and stayed there.

The Double Helix Blade is probably what most people would think of as a fantasy weapon. It was a sword made by the twisting connection of two, smaller, double sided blades that ended at a pointed tip at the finish of the sword. One of the blades was a Ivory white, while the other was a startling Emerald green.

As I heard the motor of a aircraft, a device of this world, I hid my wings and turned to the sound. The aircraft was hovering only a few feet away, and I saw people jumping out of it, armed with weapons, coming right at me.

"You're coming with us, bandit." said one of the soldiers. Most likely the leader. I walked forward calmly. The soldier nodded to the man standing to the right of him. "Bring me his weapons." he commanded.

The man walked towards me, gun raised. I raised my hand to the hilt of my sword, pulled it off, and handed it to the man in one quick, fluid motion, who was about to shoot me for drawing my weapon in what he most likely thought was an hostile act. He walked away, confused, and handed my blade to his leader.

The leader looked at the weapon, raised an eyebrow, looked at me, then laughed.

"What a joke, you call this a weapon!" he cackled, and then stopped abruptly. "Bind him and take him to the ship! We're heading back to the Shinra building." he commanded.

I just stood unmoving as the men worked to tie my hands behind my back and escort me into the ship.

I let out what was probably the 1586 sigh since the time that I had arrived on this planet.

This was so not my day.

Cloud's POV

I watched in silence as a airship landed itself next to the Shinra building, disappearing over the rooftops of the many houses in front of me. I wondered if the patrol had captured another innocent that just had been found in the Slums.

"Come on, Cloud! Cheer up, will ya? You're silence is contagious!" joked Zack, landing a hard blow on my back that knocked the air out of me, causing me to lurch forward in my seat next to the window.

"Huff…That…hurt…a little…" I wheezed, trying to ease the aching of my lungs. I glared at the SOLDIER as he just laughed, then placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Cheer up, Cloud! Stop being so moody and go outside for some fresh air. Should cool ya down." Zack laughed, a grin forming on his face. I thought for a moment.

"Maybe you're right." I replied, standing up and opening the door. Then the sound of screaming and explosions filled my ears.

"What in the name of Jenova is going on?" Tifa asked, looking at the column of black smoke and fire that was rising from the Shinra building.

"I don't know but I'm about to find out." I growled, taking off down the street towards the building.

"Not without us!" shouted a voice from the roof top. Yuffie was there, along with Vincent. "Don't think we'll let the opportunity to have some fun run away!" Yuffie giggled, running behind me along with Zack, Tifa, and Vincent. I smirked slightly, then focused my gaze on our destination.

Shinra Company.

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand end of the first chapter! I was going to end it at when the so called 'unknown' person got captured, and you probably know who the mysterious person is now, so….yeah.

I just wanted to make it a little longer.

Please review!

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth, OUT!


End file.
